Dark Heir
by Hopelessly Addicted
Summary: In a world where Lily Potter was the only one that died, and Harry Potter has a younger brother, Harry Potter is known as Thomas Malfoy. Disclaimer: I own nothing.


Summary: In a world where James Potter was never killed, and Harry Potter had a younger brother, Harry Potter is known as Thomas Malfoy. The life ofThomas Malfoy, not-yet-a-servant-of-darkness.

Thomas Malfoy

Chapter 1

A boy with curly brown-black hair and a pair of big almond shaped emerald colored eyes stepped out of a train called the Hogwarts Express. His skin was a pale color and his build was that of a very fit eleven-year-old boy. His height was 4'9 and on both sides of his ears were two diamond earrings. Hanging around his neck was a dragon pendant, which showed his lineage of Malfoy. The boy wore a black robe with the Hogwarts emblem and despite the dress code, wore a green cloak to keep him warm. With the way he looked, no one sane would want to fool around with Thomas Malfoy

From behind Thomas stepped out another boy. This boy had silver-blonde hair and it was slicked back in a neat fashion. On his left ear, he wore an emerald earring, and hanging around his neck was a pendant just like that of Thomas'. The boy had silvery eyes that almost look unreal and nice tan skin. Unlike his cousin, Draco Malfoy followed the dress code with a black Hogwarts uniform and cloak.

Together, without having to say a word, the two Malfoys walked in harmony, towards the gamekeeper of Hogwarts. The two boys walked confidently among their peers and got into a boat by the lake without hesitation or even bothering to look at the half-giant man. They knew what their Fathers expected of them, and they knew what was to happen if they acted otherwise. As they sat down beside each other inside the boat, two newcomers appeared. Draco looked towards his cousin, and Thomas only raised his eyebrows in response. Finally, one of the two newcomers decided to introduce herself.

"Hermione Granger is the name, and my friend here is Ronald Weasley," said the girl, and gave her friend a look that told him to stop nudging her. Apparently, the bushy haired girl did not know to whom she was introducing her and her red headed friend. Neither Thomas nor Draco took the hand that the Granger girl offered in a handshake. Draco Malfoy gave her a look of disdain while Thomas turned to stare at the lake. The girl, Hermione Granger, dropped her hand to her side dejectedly, and Ronald Weasley leaned in to inform her of who the two boys were. He had apparently met the two Malfoys on his way out of Quidditch Quality supplies in Diagon Alley over the summer.

Draco had happened to hear how Weasley spat out the name Malfoy and turned to stare at the boy. Draco whipped out his wand and pointed it at the Weasley boy. "Have a problem with my name Weasley?" spat Draco venomously. Thomas turned from his stare at the lake and spoke calmly.

"Leave the mudblood and poor hand-me-down Weasel alone Draco," came the lazy voice of Thomas as he pushed his friend's arm down. "They'll get what they deserve later on, and save your voice on someone more worthy, perhaps mighty Alexander of Gryffindor when we meet him later." Weasley stiffened in front of Thomas while the Granger girl could not hide the hurt from her face. Suddenly Thomas heard gasps from around him, and turned. There in front of him stood proudly a magnificent black castle.

Suddenly the boat stopped moving and again the two boys stood up and walked in step behind the gamekeeper. They came to a stop in front of a large black door and waited while the large gamekeeper knocked on the door. Then the large door slowly creaked open with an eerie sound. No one stood in front of the first years, or so the kids thought. A sudden noise of someone clearing their throat caught the attention of the first years and caused them to look down. There, in front of the first years stood an old man about two feet tall. He had on blue robes that seemed a little long and glasses that he had to keep pushing up on his nose.

"Well," the little man said in a squeaky voice, "I shall take it from here Hagrid, thank you." The gamekeeper, Hagrid, nodded and left. The little man introduced himself as Professor Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw and Deputy Headmaster. He then led them into a deserted chamber and told them about the four houses of Hogwarts. "There's Gryffindor for the brave, Hufflepuff for the loyal, Ravenclaw for the intelligent, and Slytherin for the sly." He then excused himself and left the first years to chat among themselves.

Thomas took this chance to look around and study his new first year peers. Thomas has not been around kids his age much, the only kid he has been around for a long time was Draco Malfoy. Thomas mostly spent his time at home learning of pureblood families, studying etiquette, learning occulmency, attending Death Eater meetings and learning swordsmanship. Father had always told Thomas that the key to power was swordsmanship, and dueling. Any other spare time that Thomas had, he spent getting in shape with Draco. As Thomas scanned his new peers, his gaze stopped on a pretty girl.

At that moment, Professor Flitwick chose to return, and Draco returned to Thomas' side. Apparently, Draco had drifted off to talk to children of other pureblooded families. "Follow me in a straight, single line please," came the voice of the two feet tall deputy Headmaster. The first years got in a line and followed the professor into the Great Hall of Hogwarts. There, Thomas met with over 900 faces of Hogwarts students. The line finally stopped moving in front of an old tattered hat that sat on a three-legged stool. Then suddenly the hat started to sing, but this was nothing of a surprise to Thomas, Father had already told Thomas everything he knew about Hogwarts.

Finally, the hat stopped singing and Professor Flitwick started to call out name. Then suddenly, they called up Draco, and as soon as Draco sat down and put on the hat, it called out "Slytherin!" Then Thomas walked up, and murmurs of disbelief passed throughout the hall. For as long as centuries, there had never been a Malfoy with black, curly hair. It was always blonde and slicked back. As Thomas walked up and put his fingers on the edge of the hat to lift it off the stool so he could sit down, it called out "**Slytherin! Slytherin! Slytherin!"** As the other houses sat in shock, the Slytherin house roared with approval, welcoming their new housemate. After Thomas sat next to Draco at the Slytherin table, the sorting resumed.

"Himoura, Kamberly!" Thomas turned his attention to the pretty girl he had seen earlier. This time, he had a better look. She seemed to be of an Asian descent, and had silky, shiny, straight, long black layered hair that framed her face perfectly. She had a clear face and tan peach colored skin. When she stood up to join the Ravenclaw table, she seemed to be an inch taller than Thomas. Draco seemed to see where his attention was, and leaned in to whisper in his ears, "Himoura, a big and powerful pureblooded family, respected too." Before Thomas could respond, a girl, Blaise Zabini, come over and sat next to him. Then the Headmistress stood up to say a few words.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Sadly, the previous Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, had to leave us for bigger matters in the Ministry of Magic. As most of you know, I am Professor McGonagall, and I will be taking the post of Headmistress. On another matter, our charms Professor, and head of Ravenclaw is now Deputy Headmaster Flitwick. Students, please also welcome our new Transfiguration teacher, Professor Stark." The Headmistress sat down and food appeared on the tables. The Headmistress was an old witch, probably in her seventies, and she had her gray hair up in a neat bun. Her face seemed worn and tired. Thomas then finally turned his attention from the Headmistress to the girl who sat beside him.

Blaise Zabini turned around and faced Thomas. Thomas grinned and stuck out his left hand, palm up. Blaise put her right hand on top of his, palm down, and blushed furiously when Thomas brought her hand to his lips and kissed it in a formal greeting. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Zabini." Draco rolled his eyes at the antics of Thomas.

"Just call her Blaise, Thomas, quit with the pleasantries. Besides, Blaise is a _girl_ not a _lady_," the drawling voice of Draco came. Blaise sent a deadly glare past Thomas to Draco and turned around.

"I just can't _stand _that Draco Malfoy, he's so _rude_! It's a wonder how he and Thomas are cousins, Thomas is _such_ a gentleman," came the loud voice of Blaise to Pansy Parkinson. Draco took the bait and flushed red while Thomas snorted at Draco's ego. Blaise Zabini had brown hair that fell to her shoulders, and ice blue eyes. She seemed to have a few freckles on her face, and her skin was tan. She looked plain and simple.

After Draco had calmed down, Thomas was introduced to the important members of Slytherin and the Hierarchy. Apparently, Slytherin had pureblooded families' children to keep things in order. It seemed that if your family was powerful, then you are in a high position. The Hierarchy was a form of government in Slytherin. It was made up of older Slytherins with the Dark Mark. The leader of the Hierarchy seemed to be a seventh year named Orion Black.

Thomas and Draco were introduced to the top four members of the Hierarchy, excluding Orion Black. Orion was tall, at 6'0 with broad shoulders. He had long black hair that was tied back in a neat fashion, and had piercing black eyes. His jaw was set firmly and he sat around his friends with authority. He seemed to be the only one that Thomas and Draco were not introduced. Other than him, Thomas met Henry Nott, Blake Zabini, Edward Lestrange and Nina Flint. Thomas finally tore his attention away from the Hierarchy and piled up his plate.

When everyone was finished with the feast, the Headmistress gave a last few words and excused everyone. As Thomas and Draco stood up to follow the 5th year prefects to their common room, Orion Black came over. "If I may borrow Thomas for a while Malfoy?" came the commanding voice of Orion. Draco looked towards Thomas, and Thomas nodded in return. Draco hurried to catch up with the other Slytherin first years.

The two Slytherins said nothing as they walked along the corridors of the dungeons. Finally, they arrived to an unused classroom and stepped inside. Orion locked the door and turned around to face Thomas. He then dropped to his knees and bowed his head. "I had received information of who you are earlier today, master." Thomas nodded and motioned for Orion to stand up. "Should I tell the Hierarchy?" Thomas shook his head.

"No, not yet. I want it to be a surprise. Let us wait until Halloween, if nothing goes wrong, that is. I have a perfect place in mind to tell them too. Come Orion, let's get to the common rooms before someone gets suspicious."

* * *

"What did Orion want?" asked Draco as they walked down the stairs to the first year boys' dormitory. They came to the first door, and it was labeled, "First Year Boys". Draco had waited in the Slytherin Common Room until Thomas arrived. 

"Nothing, just to say that he knows, and when we should tell the others," shrugged Thomas as he opened the door to the first year boys' dormitory. When they walked in, they saw seven of their new dorm mates getting prepared for bed. Only two beds were unoccupied, and they were near the corners of the room. Thomas walked over to a bed with his name on it, and got ready for bed while Draco wrote a letter to his father. "Night mates!" Exclaimed Thomas as he closed his curtains and fell asleep.


End file.
